


My, My...

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They're soft for each other, but sometimes he blurts things out, let them be happy, purest of fluffs, soft soft soft, they luv each other, vergil doesn't know how to deal with his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Sometimes the temptation to hold Lady is too much for him to resist...
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry), lady x vergil - Relationship, vergil x lady - Relationship
Series: VerLady Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	My, My...

It was six in the morning and Vergil hadn’t slept at all. He wasn’t tired. He took a breath, standing from the armchair in the living room, eyes drawn to her bedroom—which they shared so often, and then gave in to temptation. He wanted to hold her before she woke up. _This woman_ … always making him act in ways he least expected. He rested his hand on the handle of the white door, and turned it ever so slowly so as not to wake her. Her room was still dim, the curtains on the window shut, and she was tucked under the sheets still fast asleep. He couldn’t help himself, his heart growing warm at the thought of holding her. _What do you do to me?_ What kind of curse was this? That he was so drawn to her.

He shut the door gently, and pulled off his coat, hanging it on the hook at the back of the door, and rounded the bed to slip onto the bed next to her. She looked so peaceful like this. Looking down at her he let out a soft breath. _You’re beautiful._ He brushed his thumb across her cheek and then gently pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

Lady stirred, eyelashes fluttering. “Verge…?” She smiled a little, and his heart melted.

“My apologies,” he whispered, “It wasn’t my intention to wake you.” She shifted closer to where he sat with his legs crossed.

“Everything’s alright?” she murmured. He nodded, not sure if he should admit the reason he came to sit with her. Maybe she saw it in his eyes, or the way he still cupped her cheek, but there was a glint in her eyes, and she let a soft smile come over her lips. “Hold me?”

His heart skipped a beat at her expression, so warm and exuding an emotion that he had once sworn off as a nuisance. He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her into his lap, feeling a flush come over his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. She rested her head against his chest, and let him hold her close. He tried so, so hard to keep his heart safely encased in a shield of ice, but somehow…. Every time… Mary melted it.

She was quiet for a long time, tracing the pattern on his vest with her fingertip, humming softly, content to just be in his arms. He studied her face, wanting to memorize each curve… the way her lips twitched into a warm smile… the way her lidded eyes were _warm_ with affection. And in the quiet he lost his composure, thumb tracing circles against her bare shoulder.

“I _love_ you.” She froze and he immediately looked away, face burning hot. He couldn’t look her in the eyes _now_. He furrowed his brow. _Just pretend… I said nothing._ But she reached up to brush her thumb along his jaw and prompt him gently to meet her eyes.

“My, my…” she smiled, her voice soft. “That’s quite a rarity—you admitting you have feelings.”

Vergil scoffed, but before he could say anything else, Lady closed the distance between them and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. It made him melt into her hands. He let out a soft breath as she pulled away. “Mary…”

“I love you too, Vergil.”

He felt warm all over. Every time she said that… He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and then to her forehead and then paused before gently brushing a kiss to the bridge of her nose, right over her scar. He let out a soft growl, shaking his head, their noses brushing, “The things you do to me, woman.”

She grinned, mischief in her eyes. “Oh, I _know_.” And then laughed as he offered her a glare.

“Tch.” And then he closed his mouth over hers once more to quiet her. Beyond the white door her phone— _their_ phone?—was ringing. Vergil smiled against Lady’s lips, feeling her arm reach around his shoulders and pull him closer. They let the phone go to voicemail.


End file.
